Nunca más bebere
by Isalyr
Summary: Este es un fic sobre Liz Gillies y Victoria Justice. Mhm..ustedes saben que soy un asco en los resúmenes pero bueno aquí va... Todo comienza en una fiesta de celebración para la serie Victorius, Victoria se emborracha y hace muchas cosas inconscientemente, a la mañana siguiente no se encontraba en su casa y no se acordaba de nada que haya sucedido esa noche.
1. Que rayos sucedió anoche?

-Mhm que demonios?

**No sé donde me encuentro, esta no es mi casa, que sucedió anoche?**

-Vic por fin despiertas-**hablo ¿Liz?**  
-Liz? que?...como llegó a tu casa?  
-Oh vaya no te acuerdas de nada -**dijo sonriendo como su personaje de Jade.**  
-Que diablos paso anoche?  
-Después de la fiesta que hicieron para Victorius, te emborracharse, hiciste un escándalo de celos a una chica y luego te fuiste caminando enojada, tenia idea donde te habías ido y cuando llegue a mi casa te encontré durmiendo fuera de mi puerta **-Hablo Liz con tanta tranquilidad.**  
-Una escena de celos? pero a qui..**-Liz me interrumpió.**  
-No vuelvas a hacer eso jamas.**-me dijo molesta.**  
-Am yo lo siento, si te cause problemas por venir a tu...-**me volvió a interrumpir.**  
-Aparte te tienes que levantar, tenemos que ir a grabar victorius en media hora -**dijo saliendo de la habitación.**

**Que diablos hice anoche?, porque llegue a la casa de Liz?, a quien le hice una escena de celos? porque tuve que aceptar esa estúpida apuesta?**

_**Flash Back:**_

_-Vez Vic tu no puedes tomar más de cinco vasos de Vodka **-me reto León.**_  
_-Claro que si puedo León!**-yo si puedo Tomar más de cinco vasos.**_  
_-Entonces...**-León llamo al Barman-** Quiero 10 tragos de los más fuerte para esta señorita!_  
_-Victoria tomaras 10 tragos!?**-pregunto Avan acercándose donde nos encontrábamos.**_  
_-Es una apuesta..._  
_-Pero te podrías intoxicar -**dijo Ariana asustada.**_  
_-No lo creo...y bueno si eso sucede me irán a ver a la clínica verdad?-**les sonreí.**_  
_-Que estupidez...-**hablo la chica que acompañaba a Liz.**_  
_-TOMA TOMA TOMA TOMA!**-empezó a gritar de la nada Daniella.**_

**_Fin del Flash Back._**

-Que diablos fue lo de anoche?-**me volví a preguntar levantando de la cama y caminando por donde se fue Jade.**  
-Mhm...-**Liz hizo una mueca-** Creo que deberías ponerte ropa  
-Ponerme ropa? de que diab..**-Fue cuando recién note que me encontraba en ropa interior**.- Oh Dios!**-salí corriendo a la habitación.**

**Luego de ese embarazoso momento, vi como Liz entro con unas toallas en su mano.**

-Sera mejor que te apures para llegar a tiempo -**dijo acercándose a mi- Todo lo demás se encuentra en el baño.**

**Cuando Liz de acerco a mi pude notar una marca en su cuello y ojeras. Que le abra sucedido?, bueno no importa no es asunto mio. comencé a apresurarme, me enjabone bien el cuerpo y todas esas cosas, ya me encontraba lista y baje las escaleras.**

-Bueno Liz muchas gracias por todo y lamento si te cause problemas **-dije acercándome a la puerta.**  
-Tranquila no hay problema -**dijo agarrando sus llaves y acercándose a mi. QUE DIABLOS ME PASA!? porque cuando se acerca me pongo nerviosa?**  
-Am...yo..  
-Ya vamos, te llevo al estudio -dijo sonriendo.  
-Muchas gracias Liz-**dijo eso para poder bajar corriendo sus escaleras y encontrarme con el conserje del hotel.**  
-Oh señorita Victoria ya se encuentra mejor** -dijo riendo.**  
-Om..pues yo lo lamen...-**me interrumpió Liz.**  
-Que gracioso Drake -**dijo Liz apresurándose**  
-Oh señorita Liz le llegaron unas cartas-**dijo Drake.**  
-Pues guárdalas, a la vuelta del trabajo las recojo **-Hablo Liz fuerte para luego Salir del hotel.**

**Nos encontrábamos llegando al estudio, ninguna dijo nada en el camino, era un silencio incomodo, Liz actuaba extraño, ella no es cortante para hablar ni tampoco es una persona que no hable nada.**

-Am Liz  
-Llegamos **-dijo apresurándose en bajar del auto. Me tuve que bajar inmediatamente para que ella le ponga seguro a su auto.**  
-Nos vemos luego **-dije caminando al estudio, una vez dentro sentí las mirada de todos sobre mi y León se acerco rápidamente.**  
-MUJER ESTAS VIVA!-**dijo abrazándome.**  
-Mhm si  
-Donde fuiste en la noche? todo el mundo se preocupo!-**dijo caminando a mi lado.**  
-A la casa de Liz  
-Espera...fuiste a la casa de Liz?, pero porque?, después de lo de anoche fuiste a su casa **-dijo caminando a mi lado.**  
-Si...bueno yo no recuerdo mucho lo de anoche...que hice anoche León?  
-Oh...bueno yo te contare, debo ir a grabar una escena y te contare todo **-dijo León alejándose.**  
-Esta Bien!**-le grite girando y me encontré con una Ariana triste.**  
-Ari que te paso?**-no es normal verla triste.**  
-Como se te ocurre irte en esas condiciones a la calle, trate de seguirte pero no te encontré...-**empezó a mirar el suelo.**  
-Yo..lo siento Ari, no te quise asustar **-me sentí realmente mal.**  
-A donde te fuiste?**-me pregunto ya un poco más alegre.**  
-A la casa de Liz -**su cara cambio radicalmente a una de asombro.**  
-A la casa de Liz?...espera nuestra Liz?, Elizabeth Gillies?**-pregunto asombrada.**  
-Si Ari esa Liz porque?  
-Después de lo de anoche pensé que irías a cualquier lugar menos a su casa...vaya escena que hiciste anoche -**dijo divertida.**  
-Ven Ari siéntate  
-Donde?** -pregunto mirando a todos lados.**  
-Aquí en el suelo -**dije sentándome para que luego Ari me imite.**  
-Ya que sucede? **-me pregunto susurrando.**  
-Veras...no me acuerdo absolutamente nada de lo de anoche, lo ultimo que recuerdo fueron los grito de Daniella para que tomara, después de eso nada.  
-Oh vaya...no te acuerdas de la escena que le hiciste a Liz  
-Le hice una escena de celos a Liz?-**pregunte asombrada.**  
-Si...luego de tomar los 10 vasos, Marie, la chica que andaba con Liz dijo un comentario acerca de ti, y tu le escupiste encima -**dijo riendo en la ultima palabra.**  
-Espera, cuando dices que le escupí encima dices que fue hipotéticamente?  
-Oh no...en verdad le escupiste encima jajaja..lo admito me dio mucha risa-**dijo Ari un poco roja por reírse.**  
-Oh dios que paso después?  
-Luego de que le jajaja le escupiste en la cara, Marie le dijo a Liz y bueno ella fue a hablar contigo, fue en verdad tranquila, pero tu gritaste, y le gritaste muchas cosas y luego ella trato de calmarte y la mandaste al carajo, ella trato de abrazarte y la empujaste, Liz se enojo, te dijo unas cosas y tu le volviste a gritar, y luego te fuiste muy enojada.  
-Enserio hice todo eso?...dios soy horrible, no sabes las palabras claras que le grite -**pregunte levantándome del suelo.**  
-No, la verdad es que creo que nadie te entendió, excepto por Liz, creo que ella entendió cada palabra, hasta la más pequeña.-**dijo Ari levantándose y caminando**- Bueno Vicky me iré, tengo que ir a hacer unas escenas, nos vemos luego. -**grito corriendo y perdiéndose en un pasillo.**

**Enserio hice todo eso anoche?, que le abre dicho a Liz?.**

-Escupí a una chica en la cara **-dije para mi misma.**  
-Sip, si lo hiciste **-Hablo Avan detrás de mi-** Vic te necesitan en los camarines para hacer una escena.

**Esta bien cuando llegue abrí la puerta de los camarines vi a Liz siendo maquillada.**

-Victoria tienes que cambiarte de ropa y te maquillaremos-**dijo Lucia**.  
-Esta bien**-Comencé a quitarme la camisa, y luego mis pantalones, sentí que alguien me miraba, pero no me importo mucho ya que me encuentro acostumbrada a cambiarme de ropa frente a puras mujeres.**  
-Listo?**-volvió a hablar Lucia.**  
-Sip  
-Esta bien ahora siéntate y cierra los ojos.  
**Le obedecí y comencé a sentir como me cubrió con base de maquillaje, fue en este momento en que comence a recordar todo.**

_**Flash Back:**_

_-Bien! Le...León te gane!**-sonreí victoriosa.**_  
_-Rayos Vic no pensé que ganarías, te debo una disculpa**-hablo León.**_  
_-Una disculpa?...da..dame 20 dolares! casi me into..intox y me da..ras una disculpa._  
_-Vaya que vergüenza de actriz, y actúas en una serie para niños.-**hablo Marie burlesca.**_  
_-Qui...quien rayos eres tu para decirme eso!?**-grite molesta.**_  
_-Cariño quizás yo no sea una actriz, pero estoy segura de que tengo a la persona más importante para ti entre mis brazos-**Susurro Marie...en ese momento me encabrone tanto que la iba a golpear,pero no sentía mi cuerpo por causa del alcohol, así que lo único que pude hacer fue escupir en su cara.**_  
_-ERES UNA ASQUEROSA!-**grito, caminando donde se encontraba Liz, sentía la mirada de todos, pero en un momento la mirada de la persona más importante para mi, se acercaba.**_  
_-Porque le escupiste en la cara a Marie?-**pregunto Liz calmada.**_

Y SI CREO OTRO FIC...PERO ES QUE LAS IDEAS VIENEN A MI Y LUEGO SE OLVIDAN, ASI QUE POR ESO LAS ESCRIBO, PERO LES JURO QUE ACTUALIZARE TODOS LOS FIC QUE TENGO :3


	2. El set

**_NOTA DE LA AUTORA:_**

**-SE LOS PROMETÍ! PROMETÍ SUBIR UN CAPITULO LO ANTES POSIBLE Y TAAAAAAADAN! es emocionante que tus escritores favoritos en esta pagina lean tus fic, bueno la verdad es que yo me emociono mucho por eso :')**

-SE LOS PROMETO ACTUALIZARE MIS OTROS FIC, NO SÉ CUANDO PERO LOS ACTUALIZARE, QUIZAS TERMINA ''CHICA NUEVA'' Y ''AMOR DE LAS PRINCESAS DE HIELO'' ANTES QUE LOS DEMÁS, PERO CUANDO ESCRIBO SOBRE ESOS FIC ME INSPIRO MÁS, EN LOS OTROS DEBO TENER UN MOMENTO MUY TRANQUILO Y TENER QUE LEER VARIOS LIBROS PARA PODER SEGUIRLOS, PERO TENGAN SEGURO DE QUE SI LOS TERMINARE TODOS.

**-VICTORIUS NO ME PERTENECE(creo que eso es obvio)**  
**-LAMENTO SI TENGO FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA ME ENCUENTRO ARREGLANDO ESE PROBLEMA (pero es que yo digo muchas palabras chilenas, quizas por eso muchas personas no me comprendan, pero tratare de arreglarlo)**  
**-Y ULTIMA COSA, LOS FLASH BACK VAN CON LETRA CURSIVA SIEMPRE!.**

**Por cierto aun esta en un Flash Back**

_-Porque le escupiste en la cara a Marie?-**pregunto Liz calmada.**_  
_-Que te importa..._  
_-Me importa porque..**-la interrumpí-**_  
_-Cállate de una jodida vez Liz! eres una completa mierda de persona, ESTA ES UNA FIESTA PARA LOS DE VICTORIUS! ELLA NO TRABAJA CON NOSOTROS, NO SÉ QUIEN MIERDA ES, PERO NO DEJARE QUE ME HABLE ASÍ!_  
_-Vic tranqui...**-la volví a interrumpir.**_  
_-COMO RAYOS QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE HE!? SI LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE EN VERDAD ME IMPORTA EN ESTE PUTO MUNDO, ME TRATA COMO UNA VERDADERA IDIOTA ILUSA!_  
_-Oh...Vic yo...-**no dijo nada más y se acerco a mi-** Yo no sabia que te sentías así...lo siento **-susurro tratando de abrazarme.**_  
_-NO QUIERO QUE ME TENGAS PENA ELIZABETH! SI QUIERES VE Y QUÉDATE CON TU PUTA ESA! ANDA VE! CORRE TRAS DE ELLA, VE ANDA A LAMER SUS PUTOS PIES!_  
_-Basta Victoria, como rayos querías que yo entendiera como te sentías?, ni que fuera un puto adivinador, no tienes que tratar así a Marie ni a mi!_  
_-YO TRATO COMO QUIERO A QUIEN YO QUIERA Y NADIE ME DICE QUE HACER O NO-**me interrumpió Liz.**_  
_-No todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor, estas jodidamente borracha, no mides tus palabras, no sabes lo que dices, quizás estés confundida por el alcohol y dices que soy la persona más importante para ti, pero es solo el alcohol Victoria **-hablo Liz muy seria.**_  
_-Esto es una jodida broma verdad?...vaya nunca pensé que dirían que fuera culpa de el alcohol, si quizás soy la persona más imbécil de el mundo por fijarme en ti._  
_-Tampoco es para que digas...**-la interrumpí.**_  
_-Sabes que? ya hablaste lo suficiente...vete a la mierda, me voy de aquí -**dijo molesta marchándome del lugar.**_

**_Fin del Flash Back._**

-Victoria que te pasa?**-me hablo asustada Lucia.**  
-Que? porque lo dices?-**sentí mi cara empapada-** Porque mi cara esta mojada?  
-No sé, estaba terminando de maquillarte y comenzaste a llorar de la nada **-dijo mirándome asustada.**  
-Oh vaya...-**me levante y camine al espejo, Lucia tenia razón, me encontraba llorando y la lagrima no dejaban de caer.**  
-Estas bien Vic?**-pregunto Liz mirándome desde su silla.**  
-Yo..yo lo siento Liz **-sentí que las lagrimas no dejarían de caer, mi respiración comenzo a agitarse, con solo haber escuchado la voz de Elizabeth-** Yo...yo encerio lo siento tanto.  
-Que te sucede Victoria?**-pregunto Lucia acercándose.**  
-Yo...yo encerio lo siento por todo Liz, encerio lo siento **-mis lagrimas en ningún momento cesaron, es más, ahora salían con más intensidad que al principio.**  
-No llores...-**dijo levantandose y acercándose a mi.**  
-No estoy llorando **-trate de reír ** quizás me cayo algo de maquillaje en los ojos...debería ir a quitármelo **-dijo apresurándome en salir del camarin.**  
-NO!**-Grito Liz pero no la tome en cuenta y comencé a correr.**

**Se que estaré en graves, muy graves problemas con Dan por esto, pero en este momento no puedo actuar, hace 8 años creo que no he llorado así mi maldita respiración se dificulta, siento que no entra suficiente aire a mis pulmones, que mis ojos se encuentran completamente rojos e hinchados corrí lo más rápido que pude, no quiero que nadie me vea un momento a otro ya no me encontraba en el set, creo que este lugar es donde guardan la utilitaria.**

-Lo volví a hacer...volví a armar otra escena, pero ahora en el trabajo**-Hable para mi misma, sentándome en el suelo y tapando mi cara con las rodillas.**  
-Que es ese ruido?**-levante mi cabeza, se escuchaba demasiado ruido, comencé a caminar hacia el ruido y me di cuenta de que nuestro Set de trabajo tiene una hermosa azotea con una hermosa vista-** Oh vaya que hermoso...-**mira a todos lados y luego me senté en el tejado, desde aquí puedo ver a quienes trabajan en el estudio y a las personas que estan en la calle-**  
-Victoria escena!-**se escucho de lejos, de muy lejos, pude notar que Dan se encontraba con un megáfono y estaba Daniella, Avan, Ari, León y Eric.**  
-Que rayos sucede?...bueno tendré que bajar a grabar las escenas...-**dije bajando de la azotea y caminando por los pasillos.**  
-Vicky!**-grito Ari corriendo hacia donde estaba y abrazándome.**  
-Que sucede Ari?-**pregunte sonriendo y regresando su abrazo.**  
-Donde estabas?-**pregunto frunciendo su entre cejo.**  
-Oh...pues yo fui a tomar aire -**le sonreí.**  
-ESTA BIEN! Donde esta Liz?-**pregunto Dan mirando a todos lados.**  
-Se encuentra conversando con Marie **-hablo de una forma extraña Michael(Michael es Sinjin).**  
-Podemos comenzar con el ensayo ahora?, si no se encuentra Elizabeth podríamos ensayar otra cosa.**-quiero salir luego de aquí ..aunque a decir verdad, quiero ir donde esta Marie y golpearla.**  
-Esta bien!...no, no esta bien...DESCANSO DE 10 MINUTOS!-**grito Dan.**  
-Muujj Ari bailemos? -**pregunte mirando a Ari.**  
-Que bailemos?...sin música?-**pregunto Ari**  
-Yo haré la música!-**dijo León acercándose al piano.**  
-Yo igual quiero bailar!**-dijo Daniella acercándose donde nos encontrábamos.**  
-Pues...ven baila conmigo**-Le dijo Avan para luego escuchar la bella melodía de León.**  
-Me permite alegrarla con esta pieza de baile?-**dijo Ari mirándome y estirándome su mano.**  
-Encantada -**dije agarrando su mano y pegándome a su cuerpo, es algo normal que baile con Ari cuando no me encuentro bien, ella sabe alegrarme de una forma u otra, nos encontrábamos susurrándonos estupideces en el oído, muchos de los del estudio se rían y otros aplaudían.**  
-Gatita te vez tan sensual bailando -**me ronroneo Ari.**  
-Jajajaja Ari eres una bob...-**me interrumpieron por el golpe de la puerta.**  
-Que diablos estan haciendo?**-pregunto mordazmente Liz.**  
-Puues no es obvio? bailando **-dijo Ari sin rodeos para volver a susurrarme en el oído.**  
-Ella es la causante de que estuvieras llorando?-**me susurro.**  
-Como sabes que estaba llorando?-**dije abriendo mi boca por la sorpresa.**  
-Ya sabes gatita, yo te conozco mejor que nadie, a parte eres mi mejor amiga **-dijo sonriendo y alejándose de mi oído cuando Ari se alejo pude sentir que me empujaron.**  
-Pero que mierda?-**pregunte mirando a quien me empujo-** que te sucede Liz!?  
-Tu vienes conmigo, tenemos que hablar -**por primera vez en mi vida, vi a Liz tan molesta y descortés.**  
-Liz consulta si quiere conversar contigo **-hablo Avan.**  
-TU NO TE METAS EN ESTO AVAN! TU NO TIENES IDEA DE NADA, NO TIENES DERECHO A METERTE!**-le grito Liz.**  
-Pero Liz...-**volvió a hablar Avan.**  
-Cállate maldita sea, cállate.-**dijo enfadada Liz, arrastrándome a los camarines.**  
-Liz, Victori...-**Liz la interrumpió.**  
-Lucia me permites hablar con Victoria en privado -**dijo afirmando la puerta y aun afirmándome el brazo.**  
-Am...si...si claro **-dijo Lucia con las demás chicas, luego de que ellas salieran Liz azoto la puerta tras de ellas.**  
-Que te sucede Liz?  
-No, que te sucede a ti! no he podido cerrar los ojos en toda la maldita noche y es tu culpa!-**grito molesta.**  
-Porque es mi culpa?-**me estoy comenzando a molestar.**  
-Me hiciste una escena de celos en plena fiesta!, le escupiste en la cara a Marie, que le fuera a lamer sus pies y que la persona más importante para ti te trata como una idiota, luego te vas molesta a la calle borracha y cuando llego a mi casa a Las 05:30 A.M te encuentro durmiendo fuera de mi puerta! te fuiste de la fiesta a las 3:55, donde mierda fuiste antes?** -pregunto molesta, pero calmando su voz.**  
-Yo...no sé -**no miento, no me acuerdo mucho, solo tengo pequeñas imágenes que vienen a mi mente, pero aparte de eso nada más.**  
-Eres una estúpida...-**me dijo molesta.**  
-Oye no me digas a..-**me interrumpió.**  
-TU LO DIJISTE AYER! QUE ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA POR ESTAR ENAMORADA DE LA PERSONA INCORRECTA!**-me grito nuevamente molesta Liz.**  
-Puuues...tu ayer ya lo dijiste, fue el maldito efecto de el alcohol, estaba hablando estupideces **-la mire directo a sus ojos y pude notar como se aguaban.**  
-No diga...no digas eso **-su respiración se le entrecorto.**  
-Tu lo dijiste ayer...quizás estaba confundida por el alcohol, no mido mis palabras -**dije imitando lo que dijo anoche, sentí que mis ojos se llenaron de liquido.**  
-Vez esta marca de mi cuello?**-dijo moviendo su pelo y haciendo visible un moretón.**  
-Que tiene?-**su tema cambio rápidamente.**  
-Tu la hiciste anoche **-dijo apartando su mirada de mi cara.**  
-Como que la hice yo?-**dije acercándome a ella y tratando de tocar su moretón, pero cuando lo iba a tocar Liz se alejo.**

**Y ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ''NUNCA MÁS BEBERÉ'', BUENO LA VERDAD ES QUE YO CREO QUE ESTE FIC DURARE SUS TRES O CUATRO CAPÍTULOS.**  
**VICTORIA ESTA RECORDANDO LO QUE SUCEDIÓ ESA NOCHE?, QUIEN ES MARIE?, PORQUE A VICTORIA LE GUSTA BAILAR CON ARIANA?, ARIANA ES LA MEJOR AMIGA DE VICTORIA?, VICTORIA LE DEJO ESA MARCA EN EL CUELLO A LIZ?, PORQUE LIZ ESTA TAN MOLESTA?, PORQUE NO PUDO DORMIR BIEN ESA NOCHE?, DONDE ESTUVO VICTORIA CUANDO SE FUE DE LA FIESTA?, PORQUE ELIZABETH GILLES ES TAN JODIDAMENTE SENSUAL?**

ACUÉRDENSE SUS REVIEWS ME HACEN INSPIRARME MÁS Y todas esas ñoñerias ._.


End file.
